Corran Horn
Corran Horn was a Force-sensitive Human male Corellian pilot who served as a Corellian Security Force investigator, a Rogue Squadron ace and New Republic hero, and later a respected Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order. Biography Early life Corran Horn was born in 21 BBY, the son of Valin Horn, known widely as Hal, and Nyche Horn. Valin Horn was actually the biological son of Nejaa Halcyon, a Jedi Master, but when Halcyon was killed, Valin was adopted by Rostek Horn, a Corellian Security Force police officer who was Halcyon's best friend. Rostek married Halcyon's wife Scerra as well and hid all evidence of Valin Horn, who now went by Hal, as he was a Force-sensitive. Corran Horn himself was raised in Coronet City, unaware of any of this history or his own Force-sensitivity. As a child, Horn observed his father in some minor meditative exercises and attempted to imitate him. The elder Horn taught him these techniques, telling Horn they were part of a secret game and he must not reveal them to anyone as they were, in fact, Jedi exercises. As he grew, his father and grandfather encouraged him to always follow his hunches and to heed any internal sense of discomfort with a situation, knowing that they were manifestations of his Force abilities. Horn entered the Corellian Security Force Academy immediately upon graduating secondary school, where he excelled, setting new records, many of them by beating his father's. He was in the Academy when he heard of the destruction of the Death Star and the warrant placed on Han Solo for his part in it. Horn was left feeling that the smuggler Solo was a blot on Corellia's honor, causing the world to be overly associated with smuggling and lawlessness. Around 1 ABY, Horn was present in the Corellian city of Doaba Guerfel investigating the extremely powerful Black Sun crime syndicate as an undercover officer. During that investigation, he became aware that Chandra Conrad was willing to come forward as a witness. However, at that same time, he had to attend a vital Black Sun meeting. Horn had to recruit a trustworthy individual to escort Conrad to a later meeting with him, at which point he was able to deal with her safely. Upon finding that the individual had performed well and unable to move against Black Sun due to his undercover position, Horn engaged his new operative to bring in Obrio Caldori, a mid-level Black Sun administrator who was willing to turn state's evidence. Caldori quickly turned over major information when he saw how much Horn already knew, and with his evidence, Horn had a major Black Sun figure, Voydd Blancken, arrested. When Boushh and another bounty hunter kidnapped his father after the Battle of Talus, Horn pursued and confronted them with several Corellian Security agents in tow, exactly as they had planned, hoping to collect a bounty placed on Horn's head. The fierce battle degenerated into a standoff, leading the pair to offer to let the elder Horn go if Corran Horn would turn himself over to them. Refusing to allow harm to come to his father, he agreed. Rebel agents later rescued him, along with several Rebel-aligned captives, from imprisonment outside Bestine on Tatooine. Around 2 ABY, Horn graduated from the CorSec Academy and became a full officer of the Corellian Security Force. He frequently worked alongside his father, developing his skills as a bright young prospect, and participated in many undercover missions.The Official Star Wars Fact File 70 At some point, he was part of a security detail for Imperial actress Wynssa Starflare during a visit to Corellia. The Imperial Intelligence liaison with whom Horn's division of Corellian Security had to coordinate was Kirtan Loor, and he and Horn mutually despised each other. Horn regarded Loor as arrogant, incompetent, and intrusive. He always tried to avoid having to actually deal with Loor in person. Loor only aggravated Horn's existing dislike of Imperial interference in Corellian affairs as he wanted the Empire's influence and presence on Corellia to be minimal. To that end, he believed in keeping a minimal Rebel presence on Corellia so that the Empire would not need to intervene strongly. He disliked the Rebellion, regarding them as a band of criminals who cloaked their law-breaking in talk of revolution. Over the course of Horn's CorSec career, his investigations would lead to the capture of Jedi, though he appeared to be unaware of his role in any Imperial Jedi-hunting.Star Wars: The Bacta War Later in 2 ABY, Horn's mother was badly injured in a landspeeder accident with a drunken driver, and Horn and his father rushed to the hospital to be with her. She spoke with them about their future before passing away, leaving Horn and his father grieving together. Powers and abilities Corran Horn was able to enter a state in which he was calm and centered, giving him better reflexes and helping him avoid being shot even before he realized he was Force-sensitive. Sometimes in combat, he was able to enter an even more advanced state in which time seemed to slow, giving him incredible reflexes and foreknowledge of others' actions. This ability was further developed by his Jedi training under Skywalker. Another ability he had while still untrained was the capacity to implant thoughts in individuals, though he did not even realize he was doing so, an artifact of his strong talent with the mind trick power. Horn learned many basic Force abilities at Skywalker's Praxeum. His precognition was refined, and he learned to sense through the Force, expanding his senses and using the Force as a new sense entirely. He also gained the capacity to erect a shield through the Force, and the ability to protect his mind from mental probes by other Force users, as well as masking his Force presence almost entirely. Healing was another of the skills he mastered, as was speeding his movements through the Force. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Horn participated in Jedi Battle melds, linking several Jedi mentally for greater battle coordination. Like all Halcyon Jedi, Horn lacked significant telekinetic abilities, and it took great strain to make a stone so much as wobble. He made up for them with a powerful affinity for mind tricks, implanting thoughts, sensations, and images in others, and a great skill in the absorption of energy, also Halcyon traits. When absorbing energy, electric, heat, and otherwise, Horn was able to redirect it into telekinetic feats, but it took such an infusion of power to do so. Horn was quite skilled with a lightsaber, and many Jedi students regarded him as an elite combatant. His Force abilities also aided his already considerable talent as a pilot. Force powers Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:Jedi Council members of the New Jedi Order Category:Rebel Alliance members Category:Rebel Jedi Category:Force-sensitives Category:Horn family Category:Jedi instructors Category:Authors